This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aim of this study is to examine the relationship between genetic variation and measures of brain structure and function in individuals with psychiatric disorders and healthy volunteers. In particular, we will determine the relationship between genes associated with white matter structure and in-vivo measures of brain white matter integrity in patients with schizophrenia and healthy volunteers. Archival data will be obtained through the IRB-approved protocol entitled "Data repository for Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) Scans of Psychiatric Patients and Healthy Volunteers."